


Just One Thing

by carelesscreativity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftertale Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Reapertale Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelesscreativity/pseuds/carelesscreativity
Summary: Reaper could get in big trouble for Geno. It's only fair that he pays him back, right?
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Just One Thing

Geno hadn’t been outside the Save Screen in a LONG time. He stared around, his hands gripping his red scarf. He let out a shivering breath. “I-It’s really Snowdin.” He whispered. He heard Reaper chuckle behind him. The other quietly agreed. He stared around the small town, monsters glancing at them in quiet suspicion and confusion. Reaper ignored them.

He’d never seen Geno this happy. The injured skeleton trembled as he walked through the snow, Reaper drifting behind him. He was shaking a little. Reaper watched him. It had been extremely difficult to get Geno out of the Save Screen and he’d had to pull a LOT of strings. He just hoped Geno knew that. He watched him, carrying along his scythe.

He hummed, reaching out and using his scythe to stop the other. Geno blinked, turning to face him. “Reaper?” He jumped as he felt the god’s teeth against his own and his face flushed dark red. “Reaper!” He pushed the other back with an arm, only to be pulled along so they were next to Grillby’s. Reaper pushed Geno up against the wall and pressed their teeth together again, a little more forceful.

Geno was trembling against Reaper, his stained hands pushing against him. Reaper pulled back. “Wh-What is wrong with you?! S-Somebody could see!!” He was wide-eyed. Reaper hummed and leaned forward, pushing his face against Geno’s neck. “Reaper!!” He gasped as he felt the other’s cold teeth sink into his neck. “Ah!” He covered his mouth, shaking.

He had his eye fixed on the open clearing that made up the center of town. What if someone saw them?! They were practically out in the open!! He tried to push Reaper away again, only for the other to gently grab his wrists and pin them on either side of him. Reaper’s eyelights burned into him as he spoke. “I had to break a lot of rules to bring you here, Geno…” He murmured.

Geno shrank down a little. He knew. He knew Reaper could get in a lot of trouble for fucking around with the Multiverse like that. Reaper’s gaze softened. “Just let me have this… just once… and I’ll take you to Outertale next… You can look at the stars.” Geno stared at him. He’d always wanted to see Outertale. He slowly became compliant, sinking back against the brick wall. He was trembling.

“Don’t look over there… look at me…” Reaprr murmured, causing Geno’s eyelight to move back over to him. He melted a little as Reaper kissed him once again, allowing the other to explore his mouth. He jumped as one of Reaper’s hands let go of his wrist and slid down his body, resting between his legs. He began to rub quietly and Geno made a weak noise. He couldn’t help but look over at the clearing again.

He was so terrified and it had his body on a high like he’d never experienced. How was Reaper so shameless about it?! He screwed his eye shut as Reaper murmured his name breathlessly. He shuddered and before he knew it, he was forming his body. Reaper’s hand was rubbing right against his clit and he let out a soft, startled moan. He covered his mouth.

He trembled. Reaper’s other hand left his wrist and began to push up Geno’s shirt. He exposed his breasts and Geno let out a trembling whimper as Reaper leaned down. He began to nip and suck at Geno’s nipples, purring against his chest. Geno let out another weak moan. He froze up as he heard voices as a group of people left Grillby’s.

To his horror, Reaper wasn’t stopping and Geno snapped his jaws shut, his face flushed and his eye squeezed shut. He couldn’t help the soft gasp that pulled from him as he felt Reaper clothed cock rub up against him. The footsteps all seemed to be going the other way and he relaxed a little.

He jumped as the god turned him so he was facing the wall. He whimpered as Reaper pulled his shorts down, exposing his heated ecto to the cool air. He felt fingers slip between his legs. He gasped again as there was a soft squish, feeling Reaper’s fingers inside of him. “You’re so wet already…” The other whispered over Geno’s shoulder, making him tremble. He let out a soft cry as Reaper pushed his fingers all the way up, forcing Geno onto his toes.

“Reaper!” Geno whined in a hushed whisper as he felt the other’s fingers spreading and shifting inside of him. Reaper softly assured him it was okay, his face felt against the back of Geno’s neck. The injured skeleton gasped as he felt teeth graze along his neck before moaning in shock as he felt them close down. He covered his mouth again.

The fingers inside of him pulled out, only to quickly be replaced with something much thicker. “Reaper! REAPER!” Geno cried out in shock as Reaper plunged into him with enough force to rock the injured skeleton up onto his toes. He gasped, feeling Reaper’s cock deep inside of him. The first tears escaped down his face and he whined.

Reaper began to move slowly. Geno was so tight and he only squeezed more every time he though he heard something. Reaper grunted. “Fuck, Geno…” He murmured softly. His own face was heated. He had Geno melted at his fingertips and his eyes roamed over the other. He leaned forward. He pressed his chest up against Geno’s back.

The other seemed to unconsciously lean back into him as Reaper continued to slowly thrust. His cold hands slid up Geno’s body and settled on his breasts, giving them a squeeze. Geno moaned out shakily, pressing his body into Reaper’s hands. The god of death let out a shaking breath, speeding up his thrusting a little. He cried out, eyes wide and moaning.

“So cute…” Reaper murmured, giving him another squeeze. He purred and nuzzled the back of Geno’s neck. The other was still deliciously tight. Geno was struggling to focus on his surroundings and it was hard to do with his lover’s throbbing cock deep inside him. Was anyone watching?? Could they see him?? Hear him?? The thought made him tighten even more and he heard Reaper let out a low moan.

He cried out loudly as Reaper suddenly pulled out. He spun Geno to face him, scooping his hands underneath over him and heaving Geno up as he plunged back inside of him. Geno wailed, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Reaper’s neck, his legs shaking as they wrapped around his waist. One stained slipper hung off his foot before dropping. His shorts hung off his other ankle.

Reaper continued to rock into him, leaning forward and pressing their teeth together again, both of them panting into one another. Geno was crying. He wanted to look at Reaper, but he was so hyper aware of their surroundings, it was driving him mad. His soul shard was pounding and he was high on adrenaline. Reaper pulled back and chuckled softly. “You feel so fucking good, Geno.”

Geno whined, his entire body trembling. With the way Reaper was slamming into him, he didn’t know if he’d be able to walk. He tightened HARD as he heard the door to Grillby’s open again. Reaper slowed down as two monsters moved past them. He had to resist the urge to moan. Geno was so tight. The two monsters disappeared down the path into town and Geno whimpered.

“You’re doing so good…” Reaper whispered. “Just a little longer.” He began to pound into him once again, making Geno let out another soft wail. Their ecto was slipping together and his cock was throbbing inside of the other. Reaper chuckled softly as he stared at Geno’s aroused, crying face. “Better hope we don’t have a voyeur. Because I’m the only one who wants to get off to seeing you like this.”

That seemed to set Geno off. The thought of someone having been watching and jacking off to his crying face as he was mercilessly pounded into made him cry out and Reaper swore as Geno came hard, his entire body shivering. Reaper screwed his eyes shut, pressing up against Geno as he released inside of him. “Oh, FUCK…” The god whispered soft, strained reassurances to Geno as the other whimpered.

Finally, Reaper pulled out, dissipating his ecto. He stared at Geno with a flushed face before leaning forward and kissing him again, it being much more tender. Slowly, Reaper’s large black wings began to grow from his back and he used them to cover Geno’s half-naked, trembling body. Bright blue cum ran down his red thighs and Geno hiccuped weakly. He hugged into Reaper.

“I hope you know that if someone was watching, I’d kill them.” Reaper murmured. Geno gave a weak, trembling nod against him. “And you know I love you and I’d never allow anyone else to see you like that.” Geno gave another nod against him. He’d calmed down a little now that he was covered by Reaper’s wings. Reaper hugged him close. “We’ll get you cleaned up.”

He blinked as Geno tugged at his robe, glancing up at him tearfully. Reaper nuzzled him. “I didn’t forget.” He murmured. “After we clean you up, we’ll go to Outertale.” That seemed to calm Geno and he buried himself back against Reaper as the god rubbed his back. He pressed his teeth to Geno’s head. “You’ll see the stars.”


End file.
